


A Year Later

by WatersCat



Series: Weight Gain Stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Overweight, Polyamory, Weight Gain, but does have vagina, main character has no specific gender, so maybe trans or not, up to the reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatersCat/pseuds/WatersCat
Summary: Both help me as I step on the scale and I hear the beeping of the machine. When it's done I wait for either Emma or Riley to say my weight. And wait. And wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so....i wrote another part to my wg story. i guess it can be read separately from the first one. and i probably wont write another part to this unless i feel really motivated enough. or if anyone wants another part.
> 
> and sorry if the "smutty" part is bad, it was my first time writing something like that and i have like. no experience with it really cos surprisingly enough i am hella asexual. and pretty aromantic...so writing this was pretty difficult for me but i did try my best.
> 
> please comment if you can. thank you :)

It's been almost a year since I began to officially try to gain weight. I'm now close to being 520 pounds. In less than 12 months, I have managed to gain over 120 pounds, about 10 pounds every month! I now spend most of the day just trying to satiate the need for food my stomach craves.  
  
Surprisingly to myself I was able to get a boyfriend _and_ girlfriend, Riley and Emma, who both help me with buying and preparing all of my meals. They say that they don't want me exerting any unnecessary energy and calories. They are the best at helping me stuff myself everyday. All the greasy and rich and fattening foods that they have me eat are amazing. And if I get tired or feeding myself one or the other, sometimes even both, offer to hand feed me, which I always will agree to them doing. Whenever either of them feeds me it makes me feel like a queen. An obese, cellulite covered queen, but a queen nonetheless.  
  
As I continued to grow this past year I came to realize that the stuffings that I did had lead me to get extremely turned on. So much so that by the end of most eating sessions I was able to bring myself to an orgasm without even touching myself anywhere but rubbing my own belly. Now, just the thought of stuffing my face with food can make me so wet that it soaks my panties in a matter of seconds. All the sexual pleasure I did have has been changed from handsome men and beautiful women with any and all types of food. Even with a boyfriend and girlfriend I would much rather eat than be sexual with either of them most of the time. And when we do have sex it still involves them feeing and stuffing me. They both found that it is the easiest and quickest way to get me off and the easier for me the better it all is for both of them.  
  
They both just love to watch me come undone with food alone sometimes. Neither of them touching me anywhere, not even to rub my stomach, just watching as I reach closer and closer to my orgasm with all the food. If it's Emma feeding me as I come, Riley is readily there to come soon after, releasing all over, and sometimes thrusting inside, my fat cunt. If it's Riley feeding me, Emma is the one down there, ready to clean up, with her mouth, any mess I make when I come.

 

* * *

 

  
Today is the day that we have a weigh in. It's been 3 months since the last one and i was close to 520 pounds then. And I just know that I am definitely closer to being 550 pounds and it excites me so much to finally know how much I gained in the past three months.  
  
Riley was at work right now, because someone had to make money in order to keep me feed at all times, so it was just Emma and me home. It was close to 9:00 in the morning, my normal wake up time, and she brought in the most wonderful breakfast to my room. Plates of pancakes and waffles and -OH!- she even was able to get a box of my favorite doughnuts. There's even a whole plate overfilled of bacon and sausages.  
  
I begin with the waffles, like usual, and smother them all in butter and then drown them in thick and rich syrup. And as usual, they taste amazing. As I continue to finish off the waffles, Emma is already preparing my pancakes for me to eat, covering them in butter and syrup as well. When I finish the waffles she moves the plate almost immediately so I am able to start on my pancakes right away. Halfway through with them my arms begin to get tired and Emma then starts feeding me the rest. I eagerly finish bite after bite as she quickly fills my mouth with the pancakes. I'm too lost in the sweet pleasure from all the syrup that I hardly notice when she begins to feed me the bacon and sausages. All the grease in just one bite of it almost pushed me over. It tasted so good and the saltiness was helping from all the sweetness from the syrup. Emma had slowed down on feeding me as I got fuller and fuller near the end.  
  
Once I had finished all of my breakfast it was close to 11 am, almost two hours of eating, and I knew that soon I'd be hungry and do it all over again for lunch. Emma began to clean up all the plates as I laid in bed beginning to doze off for my after breakfast nap to let all the food digest.  
  
During my nap I dreamed that I was now huge. Far past what I currently was in reality. I had made it to immobility and spent all my days being fed and worshiped. I had many people feeding me and cooking for me, all of who were always trying to grab at my fat, trying to see if they're able to lift any part of it. My stomach had grown so large that it was way past my knees close to my ankles and constantly hard and full of food. My breast had also grown huge, so much that they sagged along the dome of my belly. My double chin had grown into my neck and was now close to being quadruple chins, making it near impossible to look downwards towards my stomach. I couldn't even lift my arms up to anywhere past my stomach, but it really didn't matter now when I have so many people feeding me.  
  
When my dream was getting more and more pleasurable, Emma had woken me up to eat lunch. How I can't wait for the dream to be a reality, no matter how unrealistic it may be. And the food she brought up was the best. Bags upon bags of burgers and chicken nuggets and fries, all from McDonald's. I began with eating the chicken nuggets, covering them with the sweet 'n' sour sauce, the only good sauce for the nuggets, and it tasted so amazing. I moved onto the fries to eat once the nuggets were done, and each bite tasting better than the previous one. All the oil from them covered my hands when I went to grab for the burgers, and licking it off was heavenly. All the Big Macs that she had gotten me just as amazing and tasty as the other food she had gotten me. In total there were 6 Big Macs and it just made me think what the McDonald's worker thought about all the food Emma had bought. 'How would one petite girl eat all this food?' 'Who was all this for' they probably wondered. How I wonder what they would think if they knew it was all for one person. Me.  
  
After finishing lunch, Emma asked if I wanted to go to the living room to watch TV with her, and I agreed. She helped me move to the side of the bed in order to push myself to stand up. Just moving to the side of the bed now gets me out of breath and having me pant and begin to sweat. Trying to stand makes my heart beat so much, and it couldn't make me even more excited about tonights weigh in. Finally being able to stand I take a few moments in order to catch my breath before I continue to walk, or rather waddle, to the living room.  
  
After those few moments I am ready to head to the living room and its a slow trek that I take. Even though it's only one room away from my bedroom it takes me more than 15 minutes to just get there. And after plopping onto my love-seat, that is heavily indented from my growing body, it creaks under me. I spread my legs open in order to make room for my hanging belly, and even so, it still rests on top of my legs and almost reaches to my knees and hangs past my crotch on the underside.  
  
Emma sits down after I do on one of the recliners in the room, after knowing I am comfortable. She puts on some show I don't know and I begin to doze off again, but don't fall asleep with the TV keeping me awake. When I open my eyes I look at the clock and it reads 3:50, only a little over an hour left before Riley comes home and we get ready for dinner. The wait couldn't seem any longer.  
  
After the hour waiting for Riley they show Emma was watching actually got rather good, though I still don't know what it is. When he comes through the door he sees me and smiles brightly at the fact I made it out of my room today, when I normally don't. He looks over at Emma and they began to discuss what they would make for dinner, Emma suggesting pizza and Riley suggesting Chinese. Both would be good to be honest, but they in the end they choose on Chinese for tonight and Riley leaves to order the food. It should take about 30 minutes before they get here, but my stomach is already growling so much.  
  
When the food arrives I already feel like I am starving, the wait was too long. Both Emma and Riley bring it over to me and as soon as I get it, I all but inhale the food immediately. Not even 20 minutes later and I'm already close to halfway done. The feeling of the food filling my stomach is breath taking, but that also might be from the fact that I am growing tired from feeding myself. I feel some food drop on to my stomach and I stop to quickly pick the dropped food and shove it into my mouth, can't waste any food. Closing to the end of my food and I'm hardly feeling full. I know when I am done I will try to ask for more food.  
  
With the last bite of my dinner I feel the pleasure from eating and the food deep in my stomach. I ask Emma if we have anything else for me to have and Riley leaves to just come back with a tub of ice cream. He offers to feed me and I eagerly say 'yes' to him, knowing this will end well for all of us. With Emma rubbing my fat belly, Riley begins to shovel the ice cream in my mouth, with it occasionally dripping from my mouth down my chins, making me feel more like a fat pig than ever and making me closer to my orgasm.  
  
In the end, after my orgasm, which had also brought Emma and Riley to theirs, I am stuffed beyond full. They both let me rest and let the food digest a bit before we go to the scale for a weigh in. Usually they let me rest for at least 30 minutes and they let me watching something, which I usually choose something on the cooking channel or the food network, just so I can fantasize eating all the food in the show.  
  
When it's time for my weigh in I struggle to even sit up in order to stand. Already out of breath I ask for help and Emma and Riley try to pull me up to standing, well Emma pulling and Riley pushing from behind me as best he could. Finally standing I feel the weight of my belly being pulled by gravity, just reminding me how large it is, and how low it can hang. And now the mission to walk (waddle) to the scale, which is in the kitchen because the guest bathroom it was previously is was way too far for me to make it.  
  
Before I step onto the scale Riley ad Emma try to guess how much I will be, both saying around 540 saying that I am probably reaching my weight limit. Both help me as I step on the scale and I hear the beeping of the machine. When it's done I wait for either Emma or Riley to say my weight.  
  
And wait.  
  
And wait.  
  
I see huge smiles make their way onto both of their faces.  
  
"564!" Riley shouts.  
  
I can hardly believe I have gotten that fat in a little over a year since I began to purposefully gain weight. It feels amazing to know that I gained so much so quickly. I gained about 160 pounds in a year and three month. As I step off the scale I feel light headed in complete awe from my weight. The pain in my legs is getting close to too much and I tell then I am going to head to my bed. It's gotten extremely difficult to walk or even stand for too long and I am now at the limit of time on my feet.  
  
Once in my bed I am exhausted from waddling to my room from the kitchen and I moan and groan in relief of being able to lay down. Emma stands in the doorway as Riley helped me into bed, jokingly commenting that I should just stay in bed from now on, and I eagerly agree that I should as well. They both look at me, Riley questioning if that's what I really want. And yes, it is really what I want. It's what I want most right now. To be able to be immobile and stay in bed at all times. Just the thought gets me excited and more turned on than ever. Emma and Riley look at each other and in their silent conversation decide that they are ready to keep me in bed at all times.  
  
I have truly become huge since my last doctors visit, becoming immobile, at the age of 25 no less, I can't wait to see how much I will grow now that I will be in bed at all times.


End file.
